NaruSaku ABCs
by Calicy
Summary: Twenty six NaruSaku drabble. Each drabbles based on a word that starts with a different letter of the alphabet.
1. Accident

Twenty six NaruSaku drabble. Each drabbles based on a word that starts with a different letter of the alphabet.

Accident

It had been an twist of fate that Sakura had learned archery. Tsunade had lost the lesson plan for the day and made up one as she went along. Sakura had seen her pull the bow and arrow out of no where and pretend to know what to do with it. When she thought Sakura could handle it herself, Tsunade sent Sakura off to practice.

It actually was fun. Sakura received a sense of empowerment the first time she hit her mark and set off to find harder targets. By noon, Sakura was almost perfect at her aim.

She was near a waterfall when she saw Naruto across the stream bent over, most likely doing some new trick. The new flash of excitement she felt every time she saw her old team mate filled her stomach. Sakura aimed the tip of the arrow at an orange object high up on the waterfall. 'Must be a fruit or something,' Sakura thought. She released the bow and watched to see if Naruto would be impressed.

The so called fruit let out a scream of pain. Naruto turned around and looked down at her like she was insane. It was then that Sakura realized that the real Naruto was on top of the waterfall and the orange thing she had thought was Naruto was a large fruit.

Tsunade looked out the window to watch Naruto and Sakura walk down the road screaming at each other. She giggled.

When it had been her and Jiraiya, he had only gotten a little scratch. How did Sakura plan on healing Naruto's injured rump?

Little OOC maybe but it was fun to write. New ideas for the next one appreciated.


	2. Babies

Special thanks to all the reviewers especially Gnosismaster for the idea.

Babies

"Go on," said Sakura, fighting not to laugh, "ask him."

Naruto nodded, thoroughly confused. What had he asked that was so funny?

Kakashi put down his book and looked at his pupil. Naruto wrung his hands and bit his lip. What if what he asked was stupid or bad? "Sensei I…ah….what?"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, annoyed his reading had been cut short, "just ask. How bad can the question be?"

"What…um…more as how….does…."

"If you have nothing to asked, stop bothering me," Kakashi replied returning to his reading.

"Where do babies come from?" Naruto asked quickly, almost yelling.

Kakashi dropped his book on his foot in shock, "Is that a serious question?"

Naruto nodded blushing. He knew this was a stupid question! "Jiraiya was whispering in a woman's ear about how he wanted her to have his baby and I was wondering why he would need a woman to have a baby. I mean don't babies come from a stork?"

Kakashi scoffed, both to keep from having to answer and from Jiraiya attempt at fidelity. Like the great pervert would ever settle, "How can you not know by now? I mean you lived with the great pervert for almost two years and he didn't burst that bubble of innocence? "

"He acted like an animal around me thanks. I just never knew what he meant when he talked about his…" Naruto gulped, "conquests as he called them."

Kakashi smiled, despite his better judgment, the situation was slightly humorous. The teacher settled himself better into the tree he leaned on and switched to fatherly mode, "Well see when a man loves a woman, he wants to…"

From a safe distance Sakura heard Naruto scream and burst out into almost painful laughter.

I like reviews. hint hint


	3. Cats

Cats

The first thing Sakura had bought when she moved in with her new husband was a refrigerator. The first thing Naruto bought was a kitten, who he named almost immeadietly Monster.

"Oh come on Sakura," screamed Naruto from outside the bathroom door where his wife had barracded herself the moment she had seen their new pet, "You try and say no to her cute little face."

Monster was without a doubt the dumbest animal Sakura had ever seen. Naruto claimed the cat came from an expensive breeder who had made him pay a fortune for the small things but Sakura found a box labeled 'Free Kittens' in the garbage then next day and had trouble swallowing this story. Within a week Sakura began to believe the saying "You get what you pay for."

Monster didn't know how to use his litter box. Monster didn't sleep anywhere but in between Sakura and Naruto at night. Monster knocked everything over. Monster only took in people food. Monster got sick and needed to be given baby medicine by none other than Sakura because Naruto was 'busy' whenever something unpleasant needed to be done.

Still there was something about the runt that made Sakura's heart melt. Monster was like a little sausage with legs and the softest fur who like to cling to Sakura an act which was almost endearing.

Three months after they got the cat Sakura even went so far as to pick up the kitten and hold her. Monster injected her claws into Sakura's shirt and jammed her nose against Sakura's neck, licking the sensitive skin.

"AHA!" screamed Naruto pouncing out from behind the screen that separated their bedroom from the rest of the apartment, "I knew you like Monster, I knew it!"

"Yes, I seem to have a love for pathetic things," said Sakura, petting the animal on the head, "must be why I love you."

Naruto kept dancing. It wasn't until three hours later, at work, that he realized what she meant and would wonder whether he should be insulted or bashful.

Based on the events that followed the adoption of my cat Pepper. Reviews are nice.


	4. Dancing

Dancing

It's Naruto's twenty first birthday. Despite it being October, he and Sakura take a carton of beer and go up on top of the Hokage Monument.

Sakura doesn't held her alcohol well.

Naruto watches her dance. She graceful and alluring…and scream at people passing by below. In spite of himself, it's turning him on. 'She's your friend,' inner Naruto says

'She's hot.'

'She likes Sasuke, not you.'

"Lucky bastard."

"What did you say Naruto?" asks Sakura stumbling right into his lap. Naruto fights the urge not to inhale the scent of her hair. Sakura only giggles at the compromising situation.

"Nothing," he stutters.

Sakura hooks her arms around his neck and looks down at the faces of the village leaders. "Are you gonna be Hokage, Naruto?"

"I sure as hell will be," he replies the fire of his youth filling him.

"Are you gonna forget me when you are Hokage, Naruto?" she asks suddenly solemn.

"I'll never forget you," Naruto leans close to her ear, "my little cherry blossom."

Sakura laughs and pushes her way out of his lap. She leans over to give him a hand up and doesn't release his hand when Naruto is standing.

Now Naruto's heart is the one dancing.

Okay, am I the only one going "WTF was that?" I can't even ask for review because I don't think this one deserves any.


	5. Elephant

Elephant

"Naruto!" she screams, "get that thing away from me!"

Why on earth had see agreed to go to the zoo? She knew Naruto would ruin it. She should have gone with her better judgment when Naruto used his 'diplomatic immunity' as Hokage to get them into the Elephant pen.

"But it likes you," Naruto replies.

"I don't care," Sakura yells back, "it's ugly."

"Ah," Naruto says pulling the elephant back, "she doesn't mean that Stumpy. Go give her a hug."

"STOP IT!" Sakura howls. She jumps out of the corner and into Naruto's arms. Naruto heart is palpitating worse than the time he drank thirteen cups of coffee in order to study for exams and this time it had nothing to do with caffeine.

He liked the feeling of her body against his. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke would leave when this girl wanted him. Naruto had been only too glad to pick up the pieces afterward. He liked this; her needing him.

They would be visiting Stumpy much often.

Now I need a word that starts with G and yes I do requests. Thanks for the past and hopefully future reviewers.


	6. Fake

Fake

Naruto watched as his girl and 'that boy' embraced and professed their love for each other. Sasuke had left her with no thought. Naruto had been there for her, he had loved her.

She just went back to him without a second thought.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura motioning him over.

He put on the stupid grin for her. Not for that boy, for her, because he wanted her to be happy, "Naruto, we're going to be married. Will you be the best man?"

His heart rips in half. He glues the fake face on, "Sure."

Sakura smiles and Sasuke molds his face back into hers. Naruto takes the hint and walks away. He'll be there for the wedding but he wouldn't stay afterward. He wouldn't stay for the romance Sakura clearly wants. He wouldn't stay and watch the Uchiha clan be revived. He wouldn't stay and watch Sasuke break her heart like he always does. He would stay and watched her yearn for something more which she could have had with him.

Naruto glances back and wishes his love for Sakura was as fake as Sasuke's.

Yeah for emo music and the effects it has on my fragile brain. Four drabbles in one day. Who here wants quality over quantity? I sure as heck do. Oh well. Hope someone enjoys it.


	7. Getup

Getup

The thermometer had to be broken. Sakura shock it but still the number stayed the same. "103," she told her nervous husband.

"How can that be?" cried Naruto, "they were fine yesterday."

"There are several cases with these same symptoms going around, everyone who had it was fine afterwards," she assured her husband, "quickly, turn on the air conditioner and get some water and more blankets."

Naruto nodded and hurried out the door. Sakura carefully moved the twins over and then picked her oldest son up to place him next to his younger siblings. They would stay in her bed tonight. It would be easier to care for them if they were in the same place. It wasn't like she and Naruto would sleep at all tonight anyway.

"I still don't understand how all three can be sick at the same time," proclaimed Naruto as he came back arms fill with a jug, cups, and two fleece covers. He gave Sakura the mugs to fill and threw the blankets over his three sons.

"Dear, Haruki and Haruko play in the mud and Minoru doesn't believe in bathing," scoffed Sakura almost laughing at her delusional husband, "what don't you understand? Our boys like germs."

Minoru sat up shrugging the mound of covers off, "I don't want to be in bed! It's still light out. "His brother showed their agreement by lunging from the bed in opposite directions.

"No!" said Naruto attempting to be serious, "it's sleep time! You're sick." Despite his serious tone, Sakura saw him faltering. Her husband was not one to be a disciplinarian.

Minoru ignored his parents and attempted to stand on his own, swaying dangerously. Naruto dove to keep the seven year old from crashing to the ground. One of the twins seeing an opening ran for the door. Sakura threw her foot to shut it before the boy could run out. Unfortunately holding one screaming toddler and holding another down with one's foot was a balancing act Sakura was unequipped for and she prompt fell on her rump.

Sakura turned desperately to her husband who was holding down Minoru, "Do something," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Who wants to see Mr. Pop?" he asked in a streak of brilliance. Mr. Pop was a character Naruto had made up years ago to soothe students back in his teaching days and it works wonders on his own children.

All three children screamed in joy at once. "Alright but he can't come and see bad little boys. You have to be in bed for him to come visit."

Sakura helped the boys get settled in bed as Naruto ran into his closet to cram himself into the furry blue jumpsuit with purple spots. He had bought the costume for a Halloween when he was sixteen and he was thankful for the hood that completely covered his head. "I am way too old and fat for this," he fumed as he pushed his body into a space two sizes too small.

Finally he was dressed with only a mildly embarrassing rip up his thigh. "Hey kids!" he yelled jumping out.

His children cheered and Sakura laughed. "I hear you guys are sick and you know what always helps me feel better?! Laughing at someone else's pain!" With that said Naruto focused his attention on the closest wall and ran at top speed head first into the hard divider, an act which only young boys found humorous. Minoru howled and the twins actually lay down. Naruto attempted a flip and instead of his feet, he landed on his head. Minoru giggled once more before settling himself close to his brothers and closing his eyes.

Naruto hurried back to the closet dazed. He changed back to his normal clothes and went out to his wife. Sakura sat in one of their armchairs and motioned for Naruto to come lean against her legs. Naruto sighed, "I hope I never have to put on that getup again."

Thank you Chaos Link of the idea. I do believe I have a fancy for this drabble.


	8. Hectic

Hectic

5:30

The alarm clock goes off at raising him from a restless sleep. Naruto showers and read the newspaper as he eats breakfast.

6:30

Naruto walks the dog and feed the cats. Then he puts on his clothes and rushes out the door. He can hear the kids waking up and already it's a ruckus.

7:30

Naruto sneaks into work fifteen minutes late, a subtle tribute to his predecessor Tsunade.

8:00

Aforementioned predecessor catches Naruto coming in late and he is given a fifty minute lecture from the worst hypocrite in the world.

9:15

Naruto gets a massive migraine just as he is going into a meeting. It could be from the constant squealing of his secretary as she talks to her boyfriend.

11:30

Naruto finally gets out of the meeting with the leaders of the Village of the Ocean and the Village of the Stone. They ask him to lunch; he would rather eat glass but he has to be polite and accept.

1:30

He is done with the complete drones and their dumb jokes. The temp who was hired as his secretary spills boiling hot coffee on his lap and is insulted when he screams at her.

2:30

He wastes an hour in the bathroom.

4:30

Naruto stares off into space for forty five minutes and then plays with his stapler.

6:30

Naruto sneak off from work thirty minutes early.

8:00

Naruto eat dinner at a stand near the Hokage's office.

8:45

It starts to rain. Naruto doesn't have an umbrella.

9:00

Naruto gets home. Sakura emerges from the boys' room pulling cereal out of her hair. "I had the worst day ever. You wouldn't even be able to understand," she exclaims.


	9. Innocent

This drabble was going to be different but the idea I had led to almost painful writer's block. Therefore I changed the subject.

Innocent

Sakura Haruno had seen many things in her life.

She had seen birth and death. She had seen pain, war, blood and sweat. She had seen happiness and peace. By the time she was sixteen her experiences had made her old beyond her years.

In spite of this, she knew Naruto had had it ten times worse and still he was so childish.

Once Sakura had read in a book this quote, "You can be a child only once in your life but you can be immature forever." At the time it had almost been frightening to her that someone of her classmates would never grow up. If she found them annoying now what would she think of them in ten years?

She had asked Naruto once in a fight, "Why wouldn't you just grow up?"

He had smirked, "Because life is hard enough without me just working all the time. I want to be like a kid because I like to play."

She hadn't understood him then. What eighteen year old still wanted to play? You would think Naruto would want to grow up to forget his miserable childhood right?

One Sakura was done with training and started working she understood what Naruto meant. Working all the time wasn't fun at all. Still she couldn't find it in herself to goof off like he did.

Sometimes she would watch him and wonder how his innocence had perceived through the test of time.

What's a word that starts with J?


	10. Jelly

Sorry but I changed my mind about drabbles not correlating. It's easy for me if they do. Please forget the last author's note.

"Don't shake it Naruto," told Sakura without turning around from the stove, "that wouldn't help."

"I swear these plastic wraps they put on the top are made of some impenetrable material that no human can rip through," her husband answered, "Someone somewhere is laughing thinking that some stupid idiot like me is trying to get some jam unknowing that he never can get it but is still trying anyway."

Sakura rolled her eye, threw her daughter Ayame up a bit more on her hip and turned to take the jar from her husband. In on deft movement, Sakura tore the removable tab off and the plastic fell to the ground. She handed the jar back smugly.

"It's a trick jar that's what it is," grumbled Naruto. He turned his head purposefully near his wife's ear, "Boys! Come eat breakfast!"

Sakura shuddered but didn't give him the pleasure of a verbal declaration of pain.

"The Herd" as Sakura affectionately called them came stampeding down the stairs like there was a fire in their rooms. The chairs screeched loudly as Minoru sat down in Haruko's chair deliberately to start a fight. Naruto paused momentarily from his desperate attempts to open the jar to help Haruki put his shirt on properly. Sakura watched her loud family affectionately as she finished breakfast. Carefully she picked up the meal she had been carefully making since dawn and placed it in front of her family.

"I don't like to eat in the morning," said Minoru immediately.

"I want to eat mud instead," Haruki added.

"Shiro's mother makes better food," stated Haruko.

"I think I'll eat at the office," Naruto said still wrenching at the jam jar, "I'm not in the mood for sausage patties."

"I made eggs," said Sakura through gritted teeth, turning back to get milk out of the fridge.

The boys who knew the tone of their mother was dangerous quickly began to shovel food into their mouths. Naruto still hadn't given up on the jam.

'Just a little more,' thought Naruto, 'and I can have the sweet, delicious taste of-' suddenly the cap popped off and the sweet jelly exploded out of the jar.

Sakura heard the noise and focused hard on the light of the fridge. 'Don't turn around,' advised inner Sakura.

Sakura turned slightly and took an eyeful of her husband and son's sticky red hair and burst out laughing, "Next time Naruto," she said through tears, "let me open the jar."

Odd but I like the ones with kids in them best. Now what starts with K? Kangaroo? Kale? Koch? Uh I think I may need help with the next subject. sigh again.


	11. Kids

Kids

Sakura had wanted to wait to have children. She said they needed to work on their relationship before they started a family. Naruto agreed; secretly he had been scared he wouldn't be a good parent.

Unfortunately life didn't go that way and exactly a day and nine months after their wedding, Minoru had been born.

He had almost pushed them to divorce.

Minoru was insanely attached to Sakura and wouldn't sleep anywhere or be out of eyesight of her. To Naruto, though, Minoru had been unusually cold.

"Why doesn't he like me," Naruto moaned as the baby screamed as his father tried to hold him, "I'm trying to bond with him. Why is it so easy for you?"

Eventually Minoru grew to tolerate Naruto but still it was a well known fact he was his mother's son first and foremost.

The day Minoru turned four, the twins were born. They had almost pushed their parents to insomnia. One would sleep and the other would cry. When the other was soothed the other would demand attention. One like a hot bath, the other like cold water. Haruki like oatmeal but Haruko would eat nothing but cereal.

"I'm gonna lose my job," Naruto whined, "Because I never sleep."

"Really?" asked Sakura, "I do better when cortisol is running rampant through my body and making me unnecessarily bitchy."

Soon they learned to walk and Naruto and Sakura found ways to tire them out. Naruto wrestled with them and took them to play in the park and Sakura found odd jobs for them to do around the house.

For almost three years there was quiet at night in the Uzumaki house.

Then Ayame was born.

Somehow their last child was their best.

"Is she sick?" ask Naruto watching his baby as she slept peacefully.

"I don't think so." It almost made Sakura worried not to have a screaming baby.

"Is she deaf or mute? Come on you're the doctor. Tell me what's wrong with her."

"I think she's….normal."

"That can't be! With our genetics to screw her up?"

"Well it's a good thing she was born last," said Sakura creeping out of the room, "or we might have had more children because we might have thought they were easy."

As the years past, Sakura and Naruto's world revolved around their four rambunctious children. Minoru was a shy but sweet boy. Haruki and Haruko were the popular athletic ones. Ayame was the insanely smart one who had boys crawling all over her.

It was odd to Naruto though. One moment he was changing the kid's diapers, the next they were moving out. Minoru became a teacher, the twins went on to be ninjas and Ayame went to work in the hospital.

Sakura and Naruto sat on their porch swing often to think about their kids, worry for them as all parents do from time to time. They chose the outside because the eery silence of indoor made them nervous.

"Well we're done," said Sakura content.

"And still young," added Naruto, "only fifty. We can both retire and travel and…"

"But it wouldn't be the same," sigh Sakura, "Our greatest adventure together is over."

"It's time for us to rest," said Naruto comfortingly, "And," he said gazing at his grandchildren playing on the lawn, "Celebrate our children's new fate. Now it their turn to appreciate us."

The next one will be more romantic I swear! I still need ideas though.


	12. Love

Love

When he is nine, Naruto sees her for the first time. It is only a glance, just as she is being pushed into her home. Still he knows there is something special about her.

When she was fifteen, Sakura held Naruto in her arms for the first time. She was a subtle comfort for the crying boy as he mourned the lost of his best friend and the closest thing he had to a brother.

When he was fifteen, Naruto kissed her for the first time. He is finished crying and ready to move on. In his eyes she sees maturity. She is sad because she knows the care free days of childhood are over.

When she is seventeen Sakura hugs him under the Hokage monument. One hand is entangled in his hair and the other is clutched against her heart to soothe its happy beating. She had found her other half.

When he is eighteen, Naruto kisses her to seal their union as man and wife. They are surrounded by friends but no one else exists at that moment. He knows he will never be lonely again.

When she is twenty, Sakura smiles at him as she introduces him to their son for the first time. She laughs as he kisses the little baby on the forehead and her hearts pangs a little. She has to share her Naruto now.

When he is thirty two, Naruto touches her, in hopes of soothing her. He wants her to enjoy this moment but he knows she wouldn't. Their son is graduating from the academy and it symbolizes more than just Minoru's accomplishments. It shows their little boy is growing up.

When she is fifty, Sakura leans against her as they watch their blushing daughter wed her sweetheart. He knows her tears are of both grief and delight. One part of their journey together is ending and another beginning.

When he is ninety three, Naruto kisses her for the last time. It is the end of their mortal relationship. Their life which was filled with wedding, births, love, laughter, grandchildren is over. He doesn't cry. He knows he'll see her when he's done on this earth. Until then he has the memories of his cherry blossom.

When age and life no longer matter, Naruto and Sakura will only have their love and freedom to care for in the afterlife.

I wasn't going to do this in the beginning but too many people wanted this title. I think it's a little cheesy but oh well.


	13. Museum

Museum

The painting is beautiful. The scene is soft and bright. It is of water lilies floating serenely on a clam pond. Not only is Sakura's favorite color, purple, abundant but the hues meld together in such an aesthetically pleasing way. Sakura's a ninja and a medic, she is a woman of science and violence. The only art she knows is the art of fighting and yet this painting still speaks to her. It has no meaning really, it's just pretty and anything can appreciate it.

Behind her, a blonde man flings himself onto a padded leather chair. His weight compresses the piece of furniture in such a way that air is released, making a embarrassing noise. The man giggles but the other patrons stare at him aghast.

Sakura doesn't even glance in his sidrection.

She moves on to the next painting. This one is of a castle melting into a picturesque sunset. As she is analyzing the details, Sakura feels someone's chin on her shoulder. She pats her boyfriend's head but doesn't acknowledge him in any other way.

"Can we go? We've been here for hours!"

"We've been her for nine minutes," she replies looking at her watch, "Have you even seen all the paintings."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "I saw all of them. You're the one who's taking forever."

"You need to analyze them to really appreciate them. Here," she took him by the hand and lead him to the next painting, "Tell me what you see."

"A bridge and a pond with flowers on it."

"And? What else? How does it make you feel? What do think of looking at it?"

"There's some trees too."

"You know even cave men could appreciate art."

"I think art is useless. I mean it's pretty but what else?"

"Is that a serious question? Art is a documentation of history, it inspires people to create, to love, to think, even to kill. It's one of the most primal evidence of humanity. But it is not useless."

"Whatever."

She sighed and thought for a moment. "I know something you and I will both like. Let's go look at the nude paintings."


	14. New

New

The dress was perfect.

It was a hunter green with a black, tight, empire waist which hugged her narrow abdomen. The skirt is just long enough to swirl when she turns quickly but shorts enough to show off her legs and hips. It has no straps but that only makes her shoulders look amazing. She likes that it isn't too revealing because she is slightly modest and she doesn't like to expose her scars but it flaunts her. In this dress, she feels absolutely beautiful.

Sakura pulls the garment off. She's in the hall of her apartment but Naruto and their roommate aren't home. She hangs the dress over a chair and goes into her bathroom. She hunts down some black earring, dangly one and thinks about grabbing a necklace but doesn't. She brushes some blush on and defines her eyes with some mascara. She puts her hair into a nice twist and looks at herself in the mirror. She's ready for the party.

Sakura skipped into the hall and is instantly assaulted by an awful stench. She hurries into the kitchen, where the smell is the worst and nearly vomits.

The floor is covered in sewage. The pipe underneath the sink is missing and in the mists of the disgusting brown puddle is Naruto with a wrench in his hand.

He looks up at her, covered in feces and hair clumps. "You said you wanted the sink fixed and I…tried to reroute the pipes and I must not have done it right because…the neighbor just flushed his toilet and…"

At that moment, Sakura sees he is sitting on a green cloth.

She is too shocked to say anything. She just points.

"Oh, I needed something to sit on while I worked. I forgot to clean the kitchen. It's my job I know. I'm sorry."

He looks at her finally, "You look really pretty."

Sakura doesn't know what to say. She's not wearing anything but makeup.

"Yeah," Naruto insists, "Just really nice without all the extras."

Not knowing whether he is saying that just to distract her or because it's what he really thinks, she goes into the bathroom and grabs the spare towels. Later, even after she has been elbow deep in waste, even after she has to take three showers to get rid of the smell, even after she has called an emergency plumber and gotten an outrageous quote for the repair, Sakura isn't mad.


	15. Old

Old

"You're so old." Sakura said.

Naruto is shocked by this. Sakura has never been the one with tact in the relationship and while she is observant, he never thought she said what was on her mind. However senility and boredom has strange effect on people.

"You know, I survived my late teens with you, withstood a forty year marriage and a thirty five year career as a ninja and I've enjoyed four kids with you. I have more memories with you than without you. You're my delivery boy, my lover, my gardener, my best friend, my doctor, my guardian, and my main source of income and yet…"

"Yeah?" he interrupted, "And you're the mother of my kids, my house keeper, my cook, my stand in mother, my janitor and sometime, my psychologist. I went through hell and back for you and I fully believe I would do it again. What's your point because I don't really enjoy this little conversation? "

"Nothing," she said, "Just trying to imagine another person I would want to do it with."

"Gee thanks. Shall I go get you the classifieds or do you have someone in mind?"

"No. I think I like you Mr. Uzumaki."

He smiled, "Thanks. I like you too Ms. Haruno."

*****

I think the next drabble will be entitled 'Parody'. What do you think?


	16. Patrol

Patrol

Kana looks so small walking next to Naruto. She's almost fifteen but in his mind, she'd still a helpless baby. He wonders briefly if she's too young to be on bandit patrol for Lord Kanza.

But her father's eyes did not see Kana. Her hand grip her weapons with expertise and the sheer depth of her knowledge and instinct is apparent simply by the way stands.

Naruto hears a crinkle of leaves and can practically feel the band of thieves surrounding them. Kana tenses. She know this as well.

They attack, three dangerous brutes. Naruto yells warning, instructions and commands to his daughter, but she's already moving, faster than he knew she could.

Within moments, the dust settles, and Naruto stares, gaping.

Kana brushes her hair away from her face. She is unfazed by this encounter. Coyly, she asks, "Did I do it right, Daddy?"

Nodding is the only action Naruto can think of.

She laughs at his expression and in that most, to Naruto's irk, even with her flaxen hair and cerulean eyes, she looks just like Sakura.


	17. Questions

Question

There are five questions that Naruto has been asked that he remembers vividly. They are as follows:

"Dad, why's it all hard and straight like that?"

"Does your face have to look like that?"

"It was either you or me and did you honestly think I would choose you?"

"Dad, who told you I did that? No one saw!"

"What should we write on your tombstone?"


	18. Rivalry

Rivalry

"Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Naruto looks at his wife. She rather pointedly crosses her legs and settled further into her recliner. He stretches out across the couch in response.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"So you're just going to tune it and let them go at it like that?" asked Sakura. "You're not going to do anything?"

"Kids fight," Naruto replied, "But if you have a problem with it, I suppose your only solution is to get up and get in there."

"I'm telling!"

"Tattletale!"

Naruto crosses his fingers and his son and daughter storm into the room. He's had a hard week and all he wants to do it relax. He doesn't want to get up and be the mediator, not this time.

There is no such thing as fair in the Uzumaki house. They make a beeline for him.

"Daaad! Make her stop!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes she is! She's lying! I saw her!"

"No, I'm not! He's the one who's lying, Dad!"

Sakura gives him a smug smile as he looks over their heads at her. She shrugs and turns her attention to a magazine. Naruto sits up.

"I am not!"

"Are, too! I'm not doing anything! He's just a whiner!"

"I am not!"

"So are! Whiner! Whiner!"

"Daaaad! She's calling me a whiner! Make her stop!"

"I'll stop when you stop whining! Whiner!"

Naruto head buries in my hands, whimpering. Who the hell had told him that he should have two so they could keep each other company?


	19. Steps

Steps

Sakura has spent three months in the hospital. She broke both of her ankles, jumping from a tree to Naruto's aid. In her blind haste and desperation, she had landed poorly.

But he'd been with her the entire way. Bringing her outside food, nursing her without medicine, giving her tiny trinkets that make her days happier, little things which make her stay tolerable.

Now, he's here again. The nurses are out and she wants to do this. He's holding her up, barely touching her. Each step across the room is achy and clumsy.

But he holds her arm tightly and she makes it.


	20. Trust

Trust

The wound must be operated on. She has no anesthesia or real medical supplies for that matter. But she has a pocket knife and several yards of bandages and no time. She must remove the shard from his leg or he will bleed out.

She cleans the cut quickly with some rum. She knows what she had to and everything is ready but still she hesitates. She has to know. "You trust me right?"

He looks at her. Through his pain, there is a clarity of mind, "That's a trick questions right?"


	21. Understanding

Understanding

"See it's simple right? Like adding, yes?"

He smiles at her and she sees a glimmer of recognition. His sincere smile makes her heart flutter in a strange way. He's not bad, this boy. He'd misunderstood. She gets that now. Excitedly, she writes down another problem, "What's six times seven?"

"Forty three?"


	22. Violence

Violence

War is bloody and endless and Naruto is sick of it all. He wants to lay down and cry. He wants it all to end and for him to be able to forget.

But then he looks at Sakura and he sees a fierce willpower and a strength for heart and a bravery of soul. He is inspired.

He must see it to the end. There are things worth fighting for.


	23. Wedding

Wedding

Sakura plans their wedding for months. She has the dress made of the finest material she can afford and it is handmade. It is stunning. The cake is made by the best baker in the city. To get it she had to run errands for him for weeks. She decorates the hall for days to make it flawless. She agonizes over the guest list for hours until she is certain everyone they love and who loves them back will be there. Even their honeymoon will be special because of her. They cannot afford to leave the Village but they get a week to spend together and she makes it so they have nothing to do but enjoy themselves in her apartment.

Naruto's sole contribution is a spectacular entrance into the ceremony, fifteen minutes late.

It's still a perfect occasion for both of them.


	24. X

X marks the spot.

Naruto signs the contract and he is given the keys to his new apartment. He rushes to have a copy made and then goes straight to Sakura's house. As she opens the door, he jingles the seemingly insignificant pieces of metal.

"Room for one more."


	25. YingYang

Ying/Yang

Naruto and Sakura sit on the couch next to each other. They are watching Attack of the Green Army again, for Naruto and they are eating Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream for Sakura. It's a quite moment, made better by the peace of compromise.

Naruto is relcining in the couch, his feet on the table. His face is dirty and his hands are sticky. Sakura is sitting, her elbows in her knees. She is clean. There current differences reflect the difference in every aspect of their lives.

Naruto pokes Sakura in the back and holds out his hand. She smiles and takes it. They continue watching the movie.

She was the Ying to his Yang, the spice to his sweet, the girl to his boy, but most of all, she was his best to his friend.


	26. Zodiac

Zodiac

Sakura is an Aries, a ram. According to the stars, she looks for the thrill in life and desires to be a leader. Her constellation says she is active, adventurous and outgoing. Her stone is a ruby, a gem which reflex the fire in her soul.

Naruto is a Libra, of the scales. In his life he wants consistency and simplicity. His stars supposedly say he will be dillusioned as life passes him by and love will make him happy go lucky. He is better off in life single and can cut himself off from the world.

Libras and Aries are O.K. matches. Not the worst but not the best. In all rams would be so so with the scales.

But what do stars know anyway?


End file.
